


Law: Presents

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: CHRISTMAS TIME!!!, Cute fluffiness ensues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: Reader drags Law out for a bit of together time, they planned out everything but this certainly wasn't part of the plan.





	Law: Presents

_A blanket of snow decorated your little town, being from the North it's expected, everyone preparing for the wonderful holiday of Christmas! Everyone that is except for your best friend, Trafalgar D. Water Law, or the grouchiest instead person this side of the Red Line Highway. All he does is work, he never hangs out with you anymore, and he never takes a break. But this year you are gonna change that for sure._

 

"Hi, I'm here to see Doctor Trafalgar." (y/n) kindly told the receptionist of Law's ward.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist, Sarah as her nameplate says, droned back never looking up from her computer.

"Yes, 1:30." (y/n) replied snarkily, learning from the last time she tried to catch Law at work hours.

"Alright, miss... (l/n)*last name*. He'll be in his office, third door on the right next hallway." she sighed, most likely holding back an eye roll.

"Thank ya very much." (y/n) choked out already fed up with the lady, walked away towards Law's office. "Excuse me? Is doctor Trafalgar in?" (y/n) called quietly, doing her best to disguise her voice.

"Yes, and you must be Miss.... (l/n)?" Law answered glancing at his childhood friend from over his shoulder, trailing off as he recognized his best friends name. "(Y/n), for the last time, I do not have the time for your childish antics." Law sighed heavily.

"Come on Law, we never celebrate Christmas anymore! It's time you have some fun, or I'll call Cora and tell him that you're overworking yourself again." (y/n) threatened with a pout, walking over to their friend and flicking his forehead lightly.

"Fine, fine... just don't call Cora-san. It was bad enough he found out that I hadn't been getting sleep for a few days last week." Law caved, not wanting his adoptive father to worry. In other words, not wanting his father to become worried and be even clumsier than usual.

"Perfect, well let's go." (y/n) cheered happily and began to walk out of Law's office.

"Go where?" Law asked once he had caught up back at (y/n)'s (c/c) (k/c). *color of car and kind of car*

_ POV switch; your pov _

"You'll see~" I sing-songed, motioning for Law to hope in and throw his stuff into the back. " _I hope he likes our little tour._ " I thought silently, doubtful of the amazing that was set and reserved. " _Okay, let's see... first food at Sanji's restaurant, then the new Christmas movie in the theater, next a picnic dinner as we drive through a tree light display extravaganza. And last but not least, some us time involving cuddles on my coach... PERFECT!_ " I thought reciting the agenda once more in my head.

_ POV switch; Law _

" _I don't know what (y/n)'s up to, but I have a feeling I won't regret letting her drag me away from work._ " I thought, smirking at the deep and thoughtful look on (y/n)'s face as she drove us uptown to a fancy dining area. "Lunch at Sanji's?" I asked, casting my gaze out my window to watch as we speed by random people shuffling along the sidewalks bundled head to toe in thick winter jackets and thermal pants.

_ POV switch; your pov 'yes again' _

"Yup." I answered cheerfully, popping the 'p' at the end. "And here we are!" I cheered, as I pulled into the 'All Blue' parking area. Turning off the ignition, then hopping out of the car and practically skipping to the front door. "Hi, I have a reservation for two under '(l/n)'." I kindly said to one of Sanji's newest coworkers, an intern named Monet.

"Follow me." She sighed, glancing at me before her eyes were drawn to Law. "Can I interest you in anything, sir?" The green haired girl asked flirtatiously once she sat us at our table, clearly trying to flaunt her busty form to Law.

"Two glasses of water, for now, please," I said with an edge to my tone while ripping my menu out of her hands for she had only handed Law one so far.

"Let the big kids talk little girl, I'll go get you your crayons in a minute." Monet practically growled before going back to flirting with Law. *Sorry but I'm making you kinda short in this, like 4'10" or 5'*

"I agree with my _date_ , just two glasses of water for now if you please," Law answered holding back a light chuckle.

"Whatever." Monet huffed, stomping away and throwing her order book at one of the other waitresses.

"Well, now that we've had our drama fill for the night how about we catch up. How have you been doing lately?" I asked curiously, trying to pass time without resort to an awkward silence.

"It has been a while since we last talked, hasn't it? I've been fine, the same skedule as always, wake up before the sun and head to the hospital to deal with idiots who hurt themselves and think they know what's wrong and how they should be treated." Law sighed, rolling his eyes as I tried to hold in my amused chuckles.

"Welp, now that we have time... how's your 'crew' doing?" I asked referring to the nurses he works with and his pet polar bear, which currently lived at the local zoo.

"Those idiots are the same, Shachi flirting with every girl within his eye site and Penguin trying to deny his feelings for Killer." Law sighed, Penguin's relationship with Killer has been a constant headache for all of us and the only one who is oblivious is Killer and Luffy.

"Okay, know what? Next party I'm forcing them to play seven minutes in heaven and won't let them out until one of them confesses." I huffed, grinning slightly as the plan formed in my head.

"Oh my, the manic is at it again." Law joked, bring up my nickname which I had gained by forcing Robin and Franky to go on a blind date with each other and locking Ace and Marco in a 'special' room until the next day when I was certain they resolved their sexual tension.

"Hey, someone has to make sure you idiots get your happily ever after." I giggled lightly, glancing around at the other couples.

"Hey (y/n), I have a present request." Law suddenly said, drawing me out of my random inner ponderings.

"Really? Mr. 'I don't want or need anything' actually has a request this year? Well slap me silly and call me a reindeer!" I joked recounting how many years I had asked what he wanted and he had always said nothing.

"Yeah... would you be my present?" Law asked quietly, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"W-w-what? What did you just say?" I asked blushing madly hoping and praying that this wasn't a dream.

"*sigh* (y/f/n) (y/l/n), could I get the honor of you being my one and only present this year? The only one I could ever need." Law recited in an almost poetic tone while walking over next to me and kneeling down.

"Law?" I asked quietly

"Yes?" He gulped, scared I would deny his feelings.

"Will you be my happily ever after?" I quietly asked, aware of all of the attention we were currently getting.

"Of course," Law smirked, quickly stealing a chaste kiss that seemed to last forever and set of fireworks in my stomach.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! (Y/N)-CHWANNNNNNN! LOVE ME NOT THIS PSYCHOTIC RACCOON!" Sanji's voice rang through the building as he cried at the loss of a chance with me.


End file.
